In recent years, especially during “the ninth Five-Year plan”, novel waterproof plugging materials in China have been developed rapidly, many products with better quality and good economy have been formed by further developing new foreign technologies and products. Currently, the waterproof plugging materials in China have been developed from single paper-based asphalt felt product to waterproof material products with good level, varieties and function, including modified asphalt waterproof roll, high polymer waterproof sheet, waterproof paint, building sealing materials and rigid waterproof plugging materials etc. And the modified waterproof asphalt felt roll is growing faster, and high polymer waterproof material has developed to a certain degree. Therefore, there are more choices for waterproof plugging materials of various projects.
Qualified waterproof materials shall: (1) endure certain mechanical crash and not be damaged; (2) have durability and corrosion resistance; (3) have compact waterproof membrane; (4) be heat resistant and antifreezing resistant; (5) have easy construction and little joint; and (6) have good economy.
Common waterproof plugging materials in China include waterproof roll, waterproof paint, sealing material and anti-seepage plugging material etc. And the waterproof roll includes paper-based asphalt felt, SBS and IP modified asphalt waterproof roll etc. Besides, high polymer waterproof sheet such as EPDM, PVC, chlorinated polyethylene and chlorinated polyethylene blended with rubber etc. has a certain scale, however, some problems are existed in application and popularization.